


Enlightened One(Shots)

by 682ILVU



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/682ILVU/pseuds/682ILVU
Summary: Various one shots featuring Byleth and various characters. So far only Female Byleth but may add Male Byleth down the road. Tagged Rape/Non Con as a precaution. For Mature Audiences! Smut and Fluff!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Sylvain's Payment (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were free. No one pretended to like you. I kind of hate you for that...You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that Crest."

Chapter 1: Sylvain's Payment (lemon)

His words still echoed in her mind five years later. He'd claimed to be joking, but he took just a little too long to laugh it off. She'd just been reunited with her Blue Lions, but hadn't had a chance to speak to Sylvain alone yet.  
"So you've also found the fountain of youth, huh Professor?" Sylvain caught her off guard, as he joined her inside the gazebo.  
"I guess sleeping for 5 years will do that to you." She said thoughtfully, tucking her hand under her ear.  
"You were spoiled yet again. The rest of us have been fighting this war while you slept." His voice had the same anger she'd only heard once before and it sent shivers down her spine.  
Whatever else she might have felt was very quickly replaced by guilt.  
"Sylvain…" she said. "I...I'm sorry. If I could have been here much sooner I...it was never my intention to…"  
He sighed heavily.  
"What can I do?" She asked. "Surely there is something? I can't undo what has happened, but…"  
"Alright well... I'll collect payment on your debt then." He said. She stared at him, doe-eyed and confused.  
Some of his old playfulness returned. "Come on now, you're curious about what kind of punishment I'll give you."  
"I…" Byleth wasn't sure what to say.  
"I'll give you a taste of what everyone wants from nobles with crests." He said. He toyed with the medallion around her neck and then his hand drifted lower. He gave one of her breasts a little squeeze and she flushed. She quickly looked around but thankfully no one was there. He stepped closer and undid her shorts, kissing her softly.  
"Don't worry, Professor, I'm a gentle teacher." He said against her lips. He pulled her shorts and panties down a little and rubbed his fingers over her.  
"Professor." He teasingly admonished, discovering her to be wet for him already. He undid his fly and rubbed himself with his other hand. He fingered her, grinning as she tried not to cry out. She looked around desperately but thankfully they couldn't be seen.  
He pulled a small vial from a pocket she didn't know he had and poured something over himself rubbing it until it coated his shaft.  
"Put your hands on the column, Professor." He said.  
She obeyed, turning away from him. He positioned himself behind her, spreading her lefts and prodding her with his member. He slid his middle finger into an entirely different hole and she gasped. He pushed it in and out slowly before replacing it with his dick. He started out with just the tip, before pushing in little by little as she adjusted to him. She clenched her jaw in shock and a little pain.  
He began to move, grunting with the effort and it started to feel good.  
"You're very tight, Professor." He said, laughing a little. He brought a hand to the front of her and rubbed her clit. She moaned very softly at the sensation, as he pounded her ass and toyed with her front.  
"The irony is that I give these girls what they want, just not where they want it." He teased. He thrust faster and faster until she felt her knees start to shake. Finally he sent her over the edge and she whimpered as she came. With a few more thrusts he came too, filling up her ass with his seed.  
He slid out and slid her panties and shorts back into place.  
"Consider the debt collected. And Professor, I do hope you enjoy the walk back to your quarters." He winked and left her standing there bewildered by what had just occurred.


	2. Seteth and Partial Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fear, however, that a partial understanding might do you more harm than good."

Chapter 2: Seteth and Partial Truths (Lemon and Fluff)

Byleth wanted to believe and trust in Seteth, but she wanted so badly to understand what she was. Her father's journal had only contained so much, and her mother's grave had been so faded and vague. One night, unable to sleep, and as she sat in her father's old study in the monastery, re-reading his journal entries, she had an idea. If her father had kept a journal, it was possible Rhea had too.   
Byleth snuck up to Rhea's old quarters. She lit the lanterns in the room and began searching. She moved delicately through drawers, careful to place anything she touched back as she sought answers.   
"You won't find it here." Seteth's voice made her jump. "I saw lights in her windows and thought it might be you."   
"I'm sorry...I shouldn't be prying." Byleth said, embarrassed and resigned.  
"I'm not upset with you; really it is only natural you should seek answers. I'm sorry it is taking so long to give them to you." Now it was Seteth's turn to be resigned.  
"I should not be so impatient. I just...there was much my father wanted to tell me before he died and never got the chance. I...I couldn't stop thinking about that, I guess." She shut the drawer in front of her and stood up.   
"I will tell you what I know, but...I don't know all of it. A lot of what I don't know is Rhea's intentions. I...I like to assume that they were good but, I cannot say that my assumption is correct until we find her. With that knowledge...well...this is hardly something where I could ask you to be objective." He sighed.  
"I...I know she did something to me. But...I...when I first returned from the Sealed Forest, she took care of me. I may not know how to feel about Rhea, but I know that things are not black and white between us. But...I understand. As I said, I should not have pried."  
"I know you want answers. I want nothing more than to give them to you. But I understand your fears. If it would make you feel better, I will write you a history of what I do know, should something happen." He touched her cheek lightly. "But know that it would take a force greater than the goddess herself to stop me from remaining beside you."   
Byleth's breath hitched in her throat. She was not one to feel emotions on the surface, and yet this one bubbled up from deep below to actually reach her eyes.   
"Thank you, Seteth." She said. She leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the lips before she realized what she'd done. She'd fantastized so many times before about simply kissing him, even the simplest little peck, that she forgot where she truly was.   
She flushed, remembering she had never actually kissed him before. He looked shocked for a moment, but then leaned forward and reunited their lips. When he was satisfied she was comfortable with what he was doing, he nudged her lips with his tongue and parted them.   
He brought a hand up to stroke the back of her head, then backed her into Rhea's bed. He gently pushed her atop of it, leaning over her. She smiled up at him breathless before she realized.   
"Seteth...should we be doing this...here?"   
"Mmm." He kissed her neck. "Rhea will not mind...in fact, she had intended this room for you, in her absence."   
He unclasped the collar around her neck, freeing her for better access. He looked up into her face for a moment, making sure this was still what she wanted as he peppered her with kisses. He unclasped her corset as well, and was satisfied that beneath it her breasts were bare.  
He brought his mouth to them, alternating which nipple he sucked on or toyed with in his other hand. She gasped softly at the attention and he laughed against her skin. He unbuttoned his own buttons and slid his shirt and cloak off to reveal a muscled chest. She sat up and kissed him, pressing her breasts to his chest and he slid a hand lower, caressing over her shorts. He slid them down and off, revealing her wet slit.   
He brought his tongue much lower and she bit back a moan. He dragged his tongue over her slowly, and she had to bite her fist to keep from making too much noise. He explored her with his tongue. He suckled at her clit and she whimpered. He slid a finger inside, and then another, twisting and prodding inside her. He let go of her clit and finally he found the spot he was looking for and she swore she saw stars. He pumped his fingers in and out in quick succession and she squirted all over his hand. He stuck his fingers in her mouth to clean them, and undid his trousers with the other hand.  
His member sprang free, so he took his hand back and dropped his pants.   
"Are you ready, Byleth?" His voice was like warm honey and she nodded. He guided himself inside and she moaned a little at the sensation. He was large and long, and he kept going until he was all the way in.   
"You and I are alike, you know." He said softly as he slid out and thrust in hard. "Neither one of us is actually human." He thrust again. Her eyes widened at his words and his motions. "I think you were once, but Sothis changed you when the two of you became one. To think," thrust, " of the kind of miracles," thrust, "you can give us," thrust, "it makes me want to," thrust, "ravish you." He slid a hand down to trace circles over her clit as he kept up an idle pace and she stifled a needy whine.   
He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I should like to hear you moan my true name, I think."   
"I--" she was cut off as he slammed into her once.   
"Truly I am not a descendant of Cichol, but the man himself." He thrust harder again as he said this and she couldn't help her surprised gasp as he gripped her hips and thrust much harder. He wreaked havoc on her body and mind as he took her. It was as though he couldn't resist telling her at least that much. He leaned down, keeping up the pace as he pushed their bodies together.   
"If I give my seed to you...well...we could make a new saint, you know." She felt herself tighten in shock around him and he chuckled.  
"Do you want me to give you a child, Byleth?" His eyes bore into hers as he pumped in and out of her. He slowed and she whimpered again. "I need an answer, love, lest my body try to decide for us both."  
"I...I love you Set--no--Cichol." She said. He sat up and changed his angle and she nearly howled.   
He moved faster still and said, "You need to say no, now, if you don't want this."  
"Cichol!" She cried out his name as she felt her walls flutter around him. He spilled into her, holding their hips together. He pulled out delicately, and rubbed himself. He leaned down and kissed her. He slid his other fingers back inside and made her squirt again. She thrashed as his fingers made her come two more times. Then he pulled her hips up and bent her in a kind of c-shape. He thrust down into her and she cried out again in surprise.   
"We should make sure it took, hmm?" He thrust down into her, and she gasped as her air was a little cut off. It felt amazing. Her body throbbed for him and she sobbed as he toyed with her clit and made her come around him again.   
"I just can't get tired of watching you come." He murmured. "Let's see if we can make your legs shake." He used his fingers and fucked her through another orgasm until her legs shook for him. Finally he spent himself inside again, and drew her back up and against him. He held her as she came down from her high and her shock.   
"Was that too much?" He was sheepish now but she shook her head.   
"I...thank you for telling me a little more about myself, Cichol." She kissed him and they lay together.   
"I will always be at your side." He promised, holding her close. "We'll get the rest of your answers together."


	3. Under Hubert's Spell (lemon and fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're less likely to be disturbed here. Thank you ever so kindly for helping me practice, Professor."

Under Hubert's Spell (lemon and fluff)

Hubert led her to the third floor of the Monastery, just outside Rhea's room.  
"I'm not sure what help I'll be with magic…" Byleth started.  
"The spell isn't complicated and it won't hurt…but it is meant to stop an enemy in place. I need you to charge at me with your sword, and I'll use the spell to stop you. Unless of course you don't trust me?" He smirked.  
Byleth didn't let her frustration reach her face. This boy was difficult at best. There were the assassination plots, and now this. Still, he was only a student. She did want him to trust her, and trust is earned.  
"I will help. You just need me to come at you with the sword, right?"  
"Right." He nodded and she moved into position. With a cry, she swung her sword above her head and charged him and he used the spell to stop her in place. Her arms felt stuck, like they were sticking through some kind of barrier. She fought to release them but they wouldn't move.  
"Well...it would seem to be working." Byleth said. "Very good. Should I charge you again?"  
"Let's see how long this holds. Tell me, Professor, are you uncomfortable?"  
"My hands are stuck, as you said, but it doesn't hurt."  
He chuckled. "Are you feeling a bit trapped?"  
"Hubert." Byleth said.  
"I won't hurt you, Professor. If I'm being honest, I'm actually quite fascinated with you. You knew of my intentions on your life and yet you put it into my hands. Why is that? I do not know you to be a fool."  
"I don't think you'll hurt me. You said you would not, and I trust you not to lie to me." Byleth said. She met his gaze as he moved closer.  
"Hmm...Is that not unwise?" He asked, touching her cheek.  
"Perhaps. But...perhaps you fascinate me too." Byleth said.  
Hubert seemed a little surprised by this. "I interest you?"  
"Since the moment we met. You must admit, there aren't many like you. So fierce, and so devoted."  
"Do you admire me then, Professor?" He stood over her now and she felt her cheeks grow hot.  
"I do." She said.  
"Then it would seem my feelings are mutual." He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back, enjoying the sensation. He stroked her cheek.  
"I think a test is in order. How distracted can I be and yet maintain this spell? What do you think, Professor?" He murmured against her lips and she nodded slowly.  
He ran a hand down over her breast and traced her curves. He peppered kisses on her neck and ran a finger lightly over the clothed junction between her legs. She had worn the summer uniform as a sign of unity with her students, and it left her more exposed than usual.  
He undid a couple buttons on the top blouse and slid part of his hand in. His fingers graced a nipple and she bit back a small sound. He pushed the fabric and her breast band aside enough that her nipple peeked out and he took it in his mouth and sucked. She gasped softly as he traced lazy lines over her panties below.  
He hands were still stuck fast, leaving her nothing to do but squirm. He knelt now, between her legs and pushed the skirt up just a little. He slid her panties down onto one ankle and brought his mouth to her center.  
"Best be quiet, Professor. This time of day is very slow for this courtyard, but anyone could hear us if you're not careful." His voice was amused and she felt his breath on her. She shuddered but forced down any sounds as he used his tongue on her.  
She was so close when he pulled away. She whimpered softly, but he lifted one of her legs and unzipped his pants. Freeing himself he lined up with her and pressed in slowly. She leaned her head on his shoulder, muffling a moan of satisfaction.  
He pumped in and out and began to establish a rhythm.  
"I'd wished to savor this more with you, but we need to be quick here." He said. He grabbed her other leg and she was suspended by the spell and him. She threw her head back, careful to be quiet but her body shook from the sensation of him supporting her wholly and fucking her. He got quicker and quicker and she felt him grow a little harder as he got closer.  
Her own body was just about ready to take her over the edge. She lost herself in his movements and let it hit her like a wave. Her legs shook as her insides fluttered around him. He grunted and gave a few hard thrusts. Her eyes widened as she felt him spill inside. She hadn't been expecting that.  
He kept thrusting a little as he pulsed inside, until he was finished. She felt the support on her arms give and he caught her. She held onto him as he slid out slowly and helped her regain her footing.  
"Well...I'd say that experiment was pretty successful, wouldn't you, Professor?"  
Her cheeks burned as she put her panties back on and fixed the rest of her clothes. She didn't say anything, and he pulled her against his chest.  
"Are you alright?" He asked softly. She wrapped her arms around his back too and breathed in his scent.  
"Does this mean you trust me?" She asked.  
"There are only two people I trust more in this world than you, and one of them is me. However...you are the only person I've ever felt this way for that wasn't Edelgard. I've been told to love her since birth, but you...how curious I should come to feel this way."  
"I've never felt this way before. I...there are a lot of feelings that are new to me. But...I think I like this one." She smiled and he smiled back.  
"I'll see you a bit later, Professor. We will continue all of this in private." She nodded as they parted ways, unable to help smiling a little bit.


	4. Dedue's Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I must admonish you for taking your own well-being too lightly. On several occasions, I have seen you protect others by putting yourself in harm’s way. I am grateful for your efforts, but I feel you should place a higher value on your own life."

Byleth was amazed by the progress of the greenhouse over the last few months even during the war. She was particularly proud of one section; the flowers from Duscur.   
She busied herself with their care, uncaring that her night robe and slip might get dirty when she heard the door open behind her.   
"This is an unusual time to be caring for flowers." His smooth baritone matched his footfalls and she smiled to herself.   
"I had some trouble sleeping, and this place reminds me of happier times." She said turning to face him.   
"Indeed. I--" he faltered, glancing at the flowers she'd been working with. "I didn't think they would have survived the war." He said quietly. There was awe in his voice, even if it was subtle.   
"They were in bad shape when I first came back, but...they bounce back quickly. But, being from Duscur, I would expect them to be hardy." She smiled again.   
"It's rare to see you look so happy." He said. "They must be really precious memories for you to make a face like that."  
"They are. In fact, I would expect you to remember them too." Byleth said.   
He seemed surprised. "I could not imagine when we spoke that it would leave such an impression on you…"  
"Why wouldn't it?" She glanced up at him.   
"Well...I am a man from Duscur…"  
"You're worth a whole lot more than just that." She said. She put a hand on his large chest before realizing and moved to move it away but he placed his hand over hers.  
"You're worth a lot more than you think as well. I must thank you for the service you've given to his highness in my absence, But I must also admonish you for taking your own well-being too lightly. On several occasions, I have seen you protect others by putting yourself in harm’s way. I am grateful for your efforts, but I feel you should place a higher value on your own life."   
"There are some things I value more than my own life." She said.   
"Perhaps those "things" value having you in their life, more than keeping their own. And besides, this greenhouse would be a much lonelier place without you in it."   
"You think so?" She blushed.   
"Do you really doubt how much I and the rest of our class have come to value you?" He gently slid her hand off of him to kiss her knuckles.   
"I...I will never understand how...how any of you can feel this way. I'm grateful but…"  
"Professor, you have a profound effect on me. If you are willing, then please allow me to demonstrate."   
She nodded, and he bent down to kiss her.  
He kissed her delicately, like she was one of the flowers at their feet. Such a huge and powerful man, but so gentle.   
She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply. He stroked a hand over her cheek. He was so restrained. She knew she was a lot smaller than him, but she was also essentially a goddess. She wanted to feel more of his strength.   
She brought his hand down to her breast, hoping this wouldn't be too forward for him. He squeezed her gently, pausing to look into her eyes for her intent and brought his mouth down to her neck.   
He pulled her robe open a bit, revealing her slip, and kissed his way down to her breasts. With no bra, her nipples pebbled against the fabric.   
He pushed the fabric aside, and suckled on one of her breasts and she bit back a wanton moan.   
His hand slid lower, pushing the slip up and finding nothing underneath. He chuckled softly against her, and moved away. She was disappointed, for a moment, from the lack of contact, but that quickly changed when he gently guided her to a bench and knelt between her legs.   
He pushed the slip back up to fully reveal her. He admired her for a moment and she flushed. She could see the door behind him, thankfully shut. He kissed the inside of each thigh and she whimpered softly.   
He brought his mouth to the center now, and dragged his tongue over her whole slit. She bit back more sounds as he repeated this action before lapping at her clit.   
He brought one of his huge fingers into it and eased it inside. She gasped at how much better they felt than her own.   
He continued on her clit and she gripped the bench tightly. He worked a second large finger in, enjoying her reaction. He pumped them in and out and she contracted around him, moving a hand over her mouth.   
Finally he undid his own trousers, and pulled her so she sank down further on the bench with her legs in the air. He rubbed himself against her slit and she looked at him, gasping softly at his size. He was even bigger than she'd originally expected.   
He slid the tip inside carefully. She was so wet, but he still worked himself slowly, so that she could get used to him. Finally, he slid himself in all the way to the hilt and she gasped. She was amazed he fit, even if just barely. He slowly began to move, and the drag of him against her walls was amazing. He gripped the top of the bench on either side of her head and used it for leverage, picking up the pace.   
It wasn't enough leverage, as he gripped her hips and lifted her up, she gripped his shoulders as he bounced her up and down on his dick. She could hear his soft grunts near her ear as he speared her from below. She wrapped her legs as best as she could around him, hanging on for dear life. The coil in her belly tightened and she knew she was close. She could tell he could feel her tighten around him but to her great shock he slowed.  
"Dedue." She whimpered.   
"Not yet, Professor." He manuvered them so they were sitting on the bench, and he kept up the slow pace, holding her steady so she couldn't ride him to completion.   
Suddenly, she heard the sound of the greenhouse door opening. She gasped, and Dedue froze a moment.   
"Dedue...Professor?" Dimitri's voice shocked her and she bucked against Dedue's grip.   
"Your Highness...I…" Dedue struggled.  
"There's no need to stop on my account." Dimitri said. She craned to try and see him, and Dimitri locked the greenhouse doors.  
"Although," he continued, "I am a little disappointed I wasn't invited."   
"I…" Byleth said.   
"Do you want me to leave, Professor?" Dimitri asked. "Dedue and I have talked about this shared desire, before, and well...you wouldn't mind, would you Dedue?"  
"Not at all, your highness." Dedue said.   
"You can...you can stay." Byleth said. Dedue chuckled just a little as he could feel her arousal rising. He guided her off of him delicately and Dimitri kissed her as she stood up from the bench. He removed her robe completely. Dimitri ran his hands over her breasts and she whimpered. She was still so close and getting antsy now.   
Dedue slid his fingers back inside and wet them before poking at another hole. She gasped as she realized their intentions.   
"Just relax." Dimitri said softly. He lowered his hand and played with her clit while Dedue prepared her. Then Dimitri slid his fingers inside of her too. "Think we should let her come?"  
They looked at each other for a moment before pounding her on both sides with their fingers. Her legs shook, and they let her tumble over the edge, coming frantically from both of their hands. They withdrew their hands but were clearly not finished with her yet.  
She was still twitching when Dedue lifted her again and lined himself up with her rear whilst positioning her on his lap. She gasped again as he entered slowly. He was so huge, and it took a moment.   
He fucked her gently for a moment and it felt really good. Dimitri fingered her a bit more as he did so, before lining up himself. She wondered if she could take it, even as he slid himself in carefully.   
They both froze and she felt unbelievably full. She hadn't thought she could stretch that much, and she lolled her head back against Dedue's chest. Dimitri fingered her clit and she whimpered, still sensitive.   
After what felt like the longest moment of her life they began to move. It was slow at first, seesawing back and forth before they began to get bolder. Dedue played with her nipples and Dimitri with her clit, both enjoying her whimpers and moans.   
Back and forth, and back and forth they moved, finally picking up the pace. Seeing she was enjoying herself, they began to fuck her in earnest, losing their rhythm and favoring a wild array of thrusts. It was amazing. She was lost in it. Dedue gripped her breasts like a vice and Dimitri dug his fingers into her hips.   
She was being pounded now. Her mouth was open, and she suspected she was drooling around moans so frequent they weren't even sounds anymore.   
Dimitri accidentally hit her g spot and she almost yelped. He changed his position and did it again and again until it was too much and she came again.  
Dimitri moved his hands to holding her trembling legs open and Dedue gripped her hips as they both pursued their own releases. It was so much, they were both pounding into her with everything they had. Finally they slowed again, coating her insides with their cum as they thrust through their own releases. She felt herself tighten again from the sensation of the two powerful men filling her up. Dedue reached around as he was finishing and rubbed her clit, hard. She came again, nearly sobbing this time and laid back against him. Finally they slid out, and helped her straighten up. They walked with her to the baths, steadying her on sore legs with promises of gentle treatment. She knew she'd be sore, but she smiled anyways.


End file.
